Gangan Comics
Gangan Comics is a manga imprint of Square Enix (originally Enix). It publishes manga in several magazines aimed at different reader demographic groups in the Japanese market. Its magazines are home to some popular manga series which were adapted into anime series, like Fullmetal Alchemist, Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit, Nabari no Ou and Soul Eater. Magazines Monthly Shōnen Gangan is a monthly manga magazine that regularly has over 600 pages. ''Shōnen Gangan was launched by Enix (now "Square Enix") in 1991, to compete with other magazines such as Shōnen Magazine, Shōnen Jump and Shōnen Sunday, and is targeted toward the same young, male demographic ("Shōnen" means young boy or young man). It features manga with lots of action and adventure; science fiction and fantasy elements in the stories are very common. Square Enix also publishes the related Gangan YG and Monthly Gangan Wing. Manga and series featured: * 666 Satan (O-Parts Hunter) (Seishi Kishimoto) (completed) * Akuma Jiten (Shinya Suyama) * B.Ichi (Atsushi Okubo) (completed) * Blade Sangokushi (Ryuunosuke Ichikawa, Taiyou Makabe) * Choko Beast!! (Rin Asano) (completed) * Code Age Archives (Yusuke Naora) * Doubt (Yoshiki Tonogai) (completed) * Dragon Quest: Eden no Senshitachi (Kamui Fujiwara) (completed) * Dragon Quest Monsters + (Mine Yoshizaki) (completed) * Emblem of Roto (Kamui Fujiwara) (completed) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Hatenaki Sora no Mukou ni (Ryunosuke Ichikawa) (completed) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) (completed) * Full Moon (Takatoshi Shiozawa) * Guardian Eito (Mine Yoshizaki) (completed) * Guardian of the Spirit (Nahoko Uehashi, Kamui Fujiwara) * Haré+Guu (Jungle wa Itsumo Hare nochi Gū & Hare Guu) (Renjuro Kindaichi) (2 series, completed) * Hazama no Uta (Kaishaku) * Heroman (Stan Lee, Tamon Ōta) * Hidamari no Pinyu (Misaki Ogawa) * Flash! Funny-face Club (Motoei Shinzawa) (completed) * It's a Wonderful World (Shiro Amano) (one shot) * Jūshin Enbu (Hiromu Arakawa) (originally Gangan Powered, completed) * Kimi to Boku (Kiichi Hotta) * Kingdom Hearts II (Shiro Amano) * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Shiro Amano) * Kurenai Ouji (Souta Kuwabara) * Luno (Kei Toume) * Maboroshi no Daichi (Masomi Kanzaki) (completed) * Mahoujin Guru Guru (Hiroyuki Etou) (completed) * Mamotte Shugogetten (Minene Sakurano) (completed) * Matantei Loki (Sakura Kinoshita) (completed) * Material Puzzle (Masahiro Totsuka) * Megalomania (Daisuke Hiyama) * Meteo Emblem (Sung-Woo Park) * Nagasarete Airantō (Takeshi Fujishiro) * Onikiri-sama no Hakoiri Musume (Akinobu Uraku) * Ousama no Mimi Okonomimi (Kei Natsumi) * Papuwa & Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (Ami Shibata) (2 series, completed) * Phantom Dead or Alive (Michiaki Watanabe) (completed) * Saga of Queen Knight (Tomohiro Shimomura) (completed) * Shugen Byakuyū Rubikura (Ryūsuke MIta) * Soul Eater (Atsushi Ookubo) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Eita Mizuno, Kyo Shirodaira) (completed) * Spiral Alive (Eita Mizuno, Kyo Shirodaira) (completed) * Star Ocean: Blue Sphere (Aoi Mizuki) (completed) * Star Ocean: The Second Story (Mayumi Azuma) (completed) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (Akira Kanda) (completed) * Straykeys (Tarō Yuzunoki) * Toaru Majutsu no Index (Kazuma Kamachi, Chuuya Kogino) * Tozasareta Nerugaru (Rumi Aruma) * Tokyo Fantasy Gakuen Yuushaka: Rua no Noel (Kaishaku) * Tokyo Underground (Akinobu Uraka) (completed) * Totsugeki! Papparatai (Natsuki Matsuzawa) (completed) * Tripeace (Maru Tomoyuki) * Twin Signal (Sachi Oshimizu) (completed) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Kaishaku) (completed) * Vampire Juuji Kai (Yuri Kimura, Kyo Shirodaira) * Violinist of Hameln (Michiaki Watanabe) (completed) * Z MAN (Hideaki Nishikawa) (completed) Monthly GFantasy , also known as 'Gangan Fantasy, is a Japanese shōnen manga magazine published by Square Enix. Manga featured: * 10-4 (Hashiba Maki) * Cuticle Detective (Mochi) * Durarara!! (Ryohgo Narita) * E'S (Satoru Yuiga)(completed) * Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken (Maki Hakoda) * Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu (Nattu Fujimori) * Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Yūna Takanagi) * Gestalt (Yun Kouga) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Minagoroshi-hen (Hinase Momoyama, Ryukishi07) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Tatarigoroshi-hen (Jiro Suzuki, Ryukishi07) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Yoigoshi-hen (Side story) (Mimori, Ryukishi07) * I, Otaku: Struggle in Akihabara (Sōta-kun no Akihabara Funtōki) (Jiro Suzuki) * Kamiyomi (Ami Shibata) * Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso) * Monokuro Kitan (Kusu Rinka) * Nabari no Ou (Yuhki Kamatani) * Pandora Hearts (Jun Mochizuki) * Pani Poni (Hekiru Hikawa) * Switch (naked ape) * Teiden Shoujo to Hanemushi no Orchestra (Ninomiya Ai) * Torikago Gakkyuu (Shin Mashiba) * Zombie-Loan (Peach-Pit) Young Gangan is a Japanese seinen manga magazine published by Square Enix twice a month, on the first and third Friday. The magazine was first published on December 3, 2004. Manga featured: * Amigo x Amiga (Takahiro Seguchi) * Arakawa Under the Bridge (Hikaru Nakamura) * Bamboo Blade (Aguri Igarashi, Masahiro Totsuka) * Bitter Virgin (Kei Kusunoki) (completed) * Black God (Sung-Woo Park, Dall-Young Lim) * Darker than Black: Shikkikou no Hana (Yuji Iwahara) * Dōsei Recipe (Towa Oshima) * Drop Kick * Front Mission Dog Life and Dog Style/ Front Mission The Drive (Yasuo Otagaki) * Fudanshism (Morishige) * Hanamaru Yōchien (YUTO) * Hohzuki Island (Sanbe Kei) (completed) * Jackals (Kim Byung Jin, Shinya Murata) * Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to (Hiroyuki) * Mononoke (Ninagawa Yaeko) * Nikoichi (Renjuro Kindaichi) * Saki (Ritsu Kobayashi) * Sekirei (Sakurako Gokurakuin) * Shikabane Hime (Yoshiichi Akahito) * Sumomomo Momomo (Shinobu Ohtaka) (completed) * Tentai Senshi Sunred (Makoto Kubota) * Übel Blatt (Etorouji Shiono) * Umeboshi (Maya Koikeda) * Until Death Do Us Part (DOUBLE-S, Hiroshi Takashige) * Violinist of Hameln: Shchelkunchik (Michiaki Watanabe) * Working!! (Karino Takatsu) Gangan Online is a free manga and light novel web magazine published and updated by Square Enix. The online web magazine was activated on October 2, 2008. Manga featured: * Ai wa Noroi no Nihon Ningyou (Kiki Suihei) * Alba Rose no Neko (KARASU) * Asao-san to Kurata-kun (HERO) * Amanonadeshiko (Haruka Ogataya) * Aphorism (Karuna Kujo) (originally Gangan Wing) * Barakamon (Satsuki Yoshino) * Buyuuden Kita Kita (Hiroyuki Etou) * Chokotto Hime (Ayami Kazama) (originally Gangan Wing) * Cyoku! (Nico Tanigawa) * En Passant (Taro Yuzunoki) * Esoragoto (usi) * Hyakuen! (Ema Tooyama) * ''Karasu-tengu Ujyu (Iwanosuke Neguragi) * Kyou mo Machiwabite (Ichi Saeki) * Oji-chan Yuusha (Tarou Sakamoto) * Pochi Gunsō (Mao Momiji, AKIRA) * ''Ryuushika Ryuushika (Yoshitoshi Abe) * Seitokai no Wotanoshimi. (Marumikan) * Sengoku Sukuna (Nekotama.) * Shikisou (Akira Kanda) * Shougakusei Host Pochi (SAORI) * ''Tokyo Innocent (Naru Narumi) (originally Gangan Wing) * Wa! (Akira Kojima) Light Novels featured: Monthly Gangan Joker is a Japanese shōnen manga magazine that was launched by Square Enix on April 22, 2009. Manga featured: * Book Girl and the Suicidal Mime (Miho Takeoka) (originally Gangan Powered) * Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Team Guriguri, adapted by Toshimi Shinomiya) (originally Gangan Powered) * Damekko Kissa Dear (Ryōta Yuzuki) * Eighth (Izumi Kawachi) * Himawari (Blank-Note, adapted by Daisuke Hiyama) * Inu x Boku Secret Service (Cocoa Fujiwara) * Love x Rob x Stockholm (Hiroki Haruse) * Manabiya (Akira Kojima) * Natsu no Arashi! (Jin Kobayashi) (originally Gangan Wing) * NEET Princess Terrass (Tomohiro Shimomura) * Prunus Girl * rail aile bleue (Kazuyoshi Karasawa) * Sengoku Strays (Shingo Nanami) (originally Gangan Wing) * Seto no Hanayome (Tahiko Kimura) (originally Gangan Wing) * Shinigami-sama ni Saigo no Onegai wo (YAMAGUCHI Mikoto) * Shitsurakuen (Tōru Naomura) * Tasogare Otome x Amnesia (Maybe) (Also known as Dusk Maiden of Amnesia) * Today's Great Satan II (Yūichi Hiiragi) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Kei Natsumi, Ryukishi07) (Originally Gangan Powered) * Yandere Kanojo (Shinobi) Discontinued magazines Gangan Powered was a Japanese shōnen manga magazine published by Square Enix. The last release of the magazine was with the April 2009 issue sold on February 21, 2009, and it was subsequently replaced by Gangan Joker. Manga featured: * Blan no Shokutaku ~Bloody Dining~ (Tsubasa Hazuki, Shogo Mukai) (completed) * Book Girl and the Suicidal Mime (Miho Takeoka) * Final Fantasy XII (Gin Amou) * Jūshin Enbu (Hiromu Arakawa) * HEAVEN (Aoi Nanase) (completed) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onikakushi-hen (completed), Tsumihoroboshi-hen (completed), and Matsuribayashi-hen (Karin Suzuragi, Ryukishi07) * He Is My Master (Asu Tsubaki, Mattsu) * Nusunde Ri-Ri-Su (TINKER) * Princess of Mana (Seiken Densetsu: Princess of Mana) (Satsuki Yoshino) * Shining Tears (Akira Kanda) (completed) * Superior (Ichtys) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Kei Natsumi, Ryukishi07) Monthly Gangan Wing was a Japanese shōnen manga magazine published by Square Enix. The last release of the magazine was with the May 2009 issue sold on March 21, 2009, and it was subsequently replaced by ''Gangan Joker. Manga featured: * Alice on Deadlines (Shiro Ihara) * Brothers (Yoshiki Naruse) * Aphorism (Karuna Kujo) * Ark (Nea Fuyuki) * Dear (Cocoa Fujiwara) * Chokotto Hime (Ayami Kazama) * Enchanter (Izumi Kawachi) * Fire Emblem Hikari wo Tsugumono (Nea Fuyuki) * ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen (Yutori Hōjō, Ryukishi07) * Ignite (Sasa Hiiro) * Kon Jirushi (Toyotaro Kon) * Mahoraba (Akira Kojima) * Majipikoru (Kanoto Kinatsu) * Natsu no Arashi! (Jin Kobayashi) * NecromanciA (Hamashin) * Otoshite Appli Girl (Kako Mochizuki) * Sai Drill (Izumi Kawachi) * Sengoku Strays (Shingo Nanami) * Seto no Hanayome (Tahiko Kimura) * Stamp Dead (Kanoto Kinatsu) * Shyo Shyo Rika (Takumi Uesugi) * Tales of Eternia (Yoko Koike) (completed) * Tenshou Yaoyorozu (Kanoto Kinatsu) * Tokyo Innocent (Naru Narumi) * Vampire Savior: Tamashii no Mayoigo (Mayumi Azuma) (completed) * Warasibe (Satoru Matsuba) * Watashi no Messiah-sama (Suu Mikazuki) * Watashi no Ookami-san (Cocoa Fujiwara) See also * List of manga magazines References External links * [http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/ Monthly Shōnen Gangan official website] * [http://www.square-enix.com/jp/magazine/joker/index.html Monthly Gangan Joker official website] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/gfantasy/ Monthly GFantasy official website] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/yg/ Young Gangan official website] * [http://www.square-enix.com/jp/magazine/ganganonline/ Gangan Online official website] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/wing/ Monthly Gangan Wing official website] * GanganSearch Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Square Enix es:Monthly Shōnen Gangan fr:Liste des manga de Square Enix id:Monthly Shonen Gangan it:Gangan Comics ja:月刊少年ガンガン pt:Monthly Shōnen Gangan ru:Журналы манги Square Enix fi:Gangan Comics zh:月刊少年GANGAN